Hiányoztál
by AmirahRO
Summary: 7-8 év telt el a G-Revolution óta. Hilary most visszatér Japánba, de nem ő az egyetlen, aki hazajön. Kellemes olvasást! A boritot készitette: KENYERES ALETTA!
1. Chapter 1

**Körül-belül 7-8 év telt el a G-Revolution óta. Remélem tetszeni fog.**

**Egyelőre többet nem árulok el, jó olvasást.  
**

* * *

Évek teltek el azóta, hogy a BBA Revolution legyőzte a BEGA Justice 5-ját Tokióban, Kai nem várt visszatérésének köszönhetően. A csapat azóta feloszlott és mindenki ment a maga útján, így a kapcsolat is megszakadt közöttük.

Hilary Tachibana a new yorki járattal érkezett vissza Tokióba. A lány nagyot sóhajtott, amikor leszállt a gépről: végre ismét a hazájának szele simogatta az arcát. Közel öt évet töltött az Egyesült Államokban, ahol menedzsmentet és marketinget tanult egy egyetemen. Most, hogy lediplomázott, hazájában, Japánban szerette volna kamatoztatni a tudását.

Egy másik járat is érkezett, méghozzá Moszkvából, fedélzetén Kai Hiwatarival. Már hat éve ő volt a vezetője a családi vállalatnak. Bár egyetlen élő rokona, Voltaire, a nagyapja, akkor került börtönbe, mikor Kai tizennégy éves volt, csak akkor igényelhette a céget, amikor tizennyolc éves lett. Most is üzleti úton volt, a cég tokiói részlegét jött ellenőrizni.

Hilary és Kai úgy haladtak el egymás mellett, mint két idegen. Kai szokásához híven el volt merültve a gondolataiban, így fel sem tűnt neki a lány a tömegben. Hilary-nek ismerős volt a fiú, de nem tudta hogy honnan; az évek mindkettőjüket megváltoztatták, főleg így, hogy Kai arcáról hiányoztak a régen védjegyének számító kék háromszögek.

Hilary útja a Granger Dojohoz vezetett. A huszonhárom éves lány anyja halála óta igazán Tysonéknál érezte magát otthon, ahol már nagyon várták. Kai ezzel szemben mindenki tudta nélkül érkezett a szigetországba, és a már évek óta üresen álló Hiwatari kastélyban szállt meg.

- Hilary – kiabált egyszerre Tyson és Daichi, mikor észrevették régen nem látott barátnőjüket közeledni, majd elésiettek. – Hogy utaztál? Mesélj el mindent, ami történt veled!

Hilary nem válaszolt rögtön a kérdéseikre, csak mosolygott, majd a fiúk kiséretében bement a házba.

Ezalatt Kai is megérkezett a kastélyba. Ahogy belépett az üres épületbe valami sötét érzés járta át. Letette a bőröndjeit, és az ablakhoz sietett. Tíz éve nem járt ezen a helyen, és ahogy az emlékek megrohanták nagyot sóhajtott. Nem csak a kellemes idők jutottak eszébe, nem.. és éppen ezért maradt távol olyan sokáig.

Másnap reggel Hilary ébredt elsőnek. Mire Tyson és Daichi is előkecmeregtek már reggeli várta őket az asztalon, olyan, amilyet már nagyon régen nem ettek. Örömmel estek neki és rekordidő alatt pusztították el az egészet.

- Munkát kellene keresnem minél hamarabb – morfondírozott Hilary. – Nem szeretnék rajtatok élősködni!

- Gyere velünk, dolgozz a BBA-nek! – vigyorodott el Daichi, aki szerint jobb munkahely nincs is, és nem is értette, hogy egy ilyen okos lány, mint Hilary miért akar egyáltalán normális munkát keresni. – Nagyon jó blade edző voltál annak idején is, most is biztos tetszene neked!

- Nem véletlenül tanultam Amerikában, nem akarok ilyesmivel foglalkozni! – pattant fel Hilary idegesen. Tyson és Daichi csak mosolyogtak: éppen ez a Hilary ment el, aki most visszajött. – Azt hiszitek nyaralni voltam? De amúgy is kétlem, hogy Tyson olyan jól fizetne…

A fiúk arcára volt írva, hogy mit gondolnak az ügyről, úgyhogy Hilary úgy döntött, hogy vesz egy mély levegőt, és szépen nyugodtan visszaül a székére. Valójában ez sem volt ismeretlen a két fiúnak: akárcsak a tizenöt éves Hilary.

- Amúgy nem tudjátok véletlenül, hogy Kai a városban van-e? – kérdezte Hilary amikor eszébe jutott mi történt a reptéren.

- Biztosra veszem, hogy nem – felelte Tyson, de aztán megvonta a vállát. – Bár ki tudja? Kai mindig kiismerhetetlen volt. Sosem tudtuk épp merre jár, mostanra meg tényleg lenyomozhatatlanná vált. A nagyapja cégét vezeti, és úgy tudom az ideje nagy részét Európában tölti, úgyhogy csak ritkán látni errefelé.

- Miből gondoltad, hogy itt van? – kérdezte kiváncsian, összehúzott szemöldökkel Daichi.

- Tegnap láttam valakit a reptéren… - mondta Hilary bizonytalanul. – Tulajdonképpen nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy ő volt az, vagy valaki más… Csak hasonlított rá, ennyi az egész… Hiszen már öt éve nem láttam… Honnan tudhatnám?

Néhány órával később Daichi egy újsággal rohant haza, gondolta meglepi Hilary-t.

- Hilary! – kiabált már messziről, amikor megpillantotta a lányt. – Nézd mit hoztam neked! Most már kereshetsz állásajánlatokat!

Hilary elvette az újságot Daichitől majd leült vele szembe, és kiterítette az újságot az asztalra. Egy ideig szótlanul lapozgattak, de semmi olyat nem találtak, ami tetszett volna a lánynak. Már kezdte feladni a reményt, amikor egyszercsak ott volt előtte amit keresett.

- Megvan! – kiáltott fel. – Piackutatót keresnek, marketing szakértői végzettséggel. Mit szólsz hozzá? Hiwatari… várjunk csak... ez Kai cége lehet?

Daichi csak bólogatott, holott fogalma sem volt róla. Hilary-nek viszont ez kellő bátorításként szolgált.

- Azt hiszem felhívom őket – pattant fel Hilary. – Ugyan mi hátrányom származhat belőle?

A lány szive gyorsabban vert, miközben tárcsázta a megadott telefonszámot. Egész lényét átjárta valami megmagyarázhatatlan melegség. Hilary beszélt a munkaadókkal, akik másnap reggelre várták állásinterjúra.

A lány most is ragaszkodott ahhoz, hogy minden tökéletes legyen, ezért már órákkal korábban felkelt, elegáns ruhákat keresett, aztán a haját igazgatta. Még a fiúkat is felverte csak azért, hogy kikérje a véleményüket.

- Na hogy nézek ki? – faggatta Tysont. – Jól áll? Megfelel?

- Persze, hogy jól áll, Hil! Én inkább azon aggódnék, hogy mindjárt elkések...

- Tényleg! Rohannom kell! – kiáltott fel a Hilary miután az órájára nézett, és már kint is volt az utcán. Szerencséjére pont arra járt egy taxi. Tysonék még hallották ahogy a lány arra kéri a sofőrt, hogy a lehető leggyorsabban vigye el a megadott címre, és már ott sem volt.

* * *

**Izelitőnek a következő fejezetből: hamarosan megtudhatjuk, hogy sikerül-e felvételt nyernie Hilary-nek a céghez, na és azt is, hogy milyen meglepetések várják még ezután a lányt.  
**

**A segitségért, javitásért köszönet jár _Hajnalmadárnak._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Itt a második rész, bár kicsit sokat váratott magára. Továbbra is köszönettel tartozom _Hajnalmadárnak_ és _Kenyeres Alettának_ a közreműködésükért.**

* * *

Miután Hilary reggel olyan viharosan rohant el, a fiúk otthon tűkön ültek az izgalomtól. Örültek volna annak, ha barátnőjük sikeresen veszi ezt az akadályt, de voltak ellenérzéseik. Daichi például még mindig megrögzötten ragaszkodott ahhoz, hogy a régi idők emlékére Hilary csatlakozzon hozzájuk. Hilary-t ismerve, mindketten tudták, hogy ez lehetetlen lenne, az neki nem volt elég, neki más céljai voltak, amiket el akart érni.

Már délután volt. A fiúk épp az arénában voltak, gyerekekkel edzettek, amikor Tyson mobilja csörgött. Hirtelen Daichi is mellette termett és kiváncsian fülelt.

- Tyson! Megkaptam! – hallották mindketten tisztán Hilary örömittas hangját. – Alig tudom elhinni!

- Gratulálunk, Hil! – dicsérték meg a fiúk örömükben, majd Tyson megkérdezte a lánytól: - Mit mondtak, mikor kezdhetsz?

- A főnök kérésére már holnap kezdenem kell. Sok munka vár rám: felmérések, ötletek, tervezés, egyeztetés, kivitelezés… Már alig várom!

- Tudnod kell, hogy milyen büszkék vagyunk rád Daichival.

- Bár én azért mégiscsak annak örültem volna, ha a BBA-hez jösz velünk – jegyezte meg Daichi.

Hilary nagyon komolyan vette a munkáját már az első perctől kezdve. Mindennek alaposan utána járt, mindent pontosan végzett el, azt akarta, hogy senki se találjon hibát abban, ami rá van bizva. A reklámtervekkel is hamarabb készen lett, mint ahogy azt a határidő kérte tőle és már alig várta, hogy megmutassa az ötleteit a főnöknek, aki most kivételesen le szerette volna ellenőrizni a cég ügyeit, még mielőtt megint elutazik.

Hilary-nek a legfelső emeleten kellett várnia egy hatalmas ajtó előtt. Az egész olyan érzést keltett benne, mintha Európában lett volna, az épület minden más része a Japán modell szerint készült, de ez… A falon óriási méretű festmények, faragott, aranyszinű kerettel, irattartó polcok helyett diszes, fából készült szekrény állt a fal mellett, saját zárral. A titkárnő asztala is hatalmas volt, fából készült, és gyertyatartó is volt rajta, a székek szintén nagyon elegánsak voltak, magas háttámlával, különleges faragásokkal. Egyáltalán nem olyan volt a hely, mint amire Hilary számitott. A falakról is gyertyatartók világitottak, amelyek különlegessé, meghitté, de vészjóslóvá is tették az összhatást, mintha nem ugyanabban az épületben lett volna, de nem is ugyanabban a században. Néma csönd volt, a titkárnő, akinek egy emelettel lejjebb van az irodája, hiszen csak az igazgató jelenlétében használják a legfelső emeletet, pisszenés nélkül dolgozott. Hilary nyomasztónak érezte ezt a helyet. Annak ellenére, hogy csakugyan stilusos és szép volt, az öszhatás túl sok volt hirtelen a japán lánynak. Akaratlanul is tördelni kezdte a kezeit, pedig nem szokta. Sohasem szokta. Biztos csak az izgalom – gondolta, de aztán tudatosodott benne, hogy életének egyik döntő tesztjénél sem izgult. Nem értette miért pont most kell izgulnia. Úgy érezte, hogy gombóc van a torkában. Olyan érzés volt, mint akkor, amikor tudja az ember, hogy valami történni fog, a tetőponton vannak az idegei, várja, hogy megtörténjen, de nem tudja mi az. Hilary számára teljesen ismeretlen érzés volt ez, legalábbis ilyen intenzitással még sosem érezte. Ekkor már biztos volt benne, hogy nem csak szimpla izgalomról van szó. De akkor mi lehet ez? – járt a fejében a kérdés, amikor megszólalt a titkárnő.

- Tachibana kisasszony! A főnök úrnak mostmár van ideje fogadni önt.

Hilary rögtön felhagyott a bámészkodással, bólintott, majd nagy levegőt véve fogta a terveit és belépett velük a hatalmas ajtón, az igazgatói irodába.

Az iroda világos terem volt, az ajtóval szemben iróasztal, tömör, fából készült darab, ami hasonlitott az kintihez, mögötte hatalmas ablakok, kereszt alakú ablakráccsokkal, amelyek Hilary-t megint régi európai kastélyok ablakaira emlékeztették. Tulajdonképpen nagyon hasonlitott a váróteremre, hasonló szekrény, hasonló székek, az egyedüli különbség az, hogy, míg kívül teljesen hiányoztak az ablakok, itt teljes mértékben biztositották a napfény beáramlását. Hilary úgy érezte, hogy egy új világba lépett át, ez már nem is nyomasztotta annyira, mintha lett volna valami megnyugtató erő a teremben.

Amikor Hilary belépett, maga a főnök háttal ült neki, kifele nézett az ablakon, mintha észre sem vette volna a lány érkezését.

Hilary nyelt egy nagyot, majd illedelmesen köszönt:

- Jó napot kivánok! Elkészültem. Itt vannak a terveim a…

- Először talán foglalj helyet – mondta a fiatal férfi sóhajtva, különösen kellemes hangon, majd megfordult a székkel.

Abban a pillanatban Hilary úgy érezte, hogy földbe gyökerezett a lába. Amint megpillantotta a hang gazdáját rögtön megismerte. A szive hevesebben kezdett verni, mintha ki szeretett volna törni a bordák alkotta rácsok mögül.

- Kai… - mondta ki halkan Hilary az fiú nevét, majd, mintha megfagyott volna, több szó nem hagyta el a száját.

A másodperc töredéke alatt pergett le a lány szeme előtt minden közös emléke a fiúval. Újraélte amikor Kai megmentette a zuhanástól, azt is, amikor ugyanazon a napon a kőomlástól mentette meg őt. Ez az emlék maradt a fejében. A sziklafalhoz dőlt, nagyon félt, azt hitte itt van mindennek a vége, aztán már nem hullott több kő, s ő kinyitotta a szemét, s látta, hogy Kai a saját testével védelmezte. Arra gondolt milyen jó volt akkor ránézni, milyen volt a tekintete… Majd ismét hallotta azt a finom, nemes hangot, és hirtelen szertefoszlott minden szorongása.

- Szia, Hilary – ez volt az a mondat, amit Kai mondott.

- Én nem is tudtam, hogy te… Azt hittem valami helyettes lehet… Nem is tudtam, hogy az országban vagy… Nekem azt mondták, hogy…

- Higgadj le és foglalj végre helyet – szakitotta félbe a fiú, a szemben álló székre mutatva.

- Rendben – felelte Hilary, ismét nagy levegőt véve, hogy leplezze izgalmát, majd folytatta: - Tyson mesélte, hogy Európában vagy, én is igy hittem. Azt hiszem láttalak a reptéren, de… De inkább meséld el, hogy mi történt veled! Miért nem látogatod meg soha a srácokat? Ray-jel és Maxszel sem tartod a kapcsolatot? Hallottam, hogy ismét világbajnoki cimet szereztél. Még Amerikában is beszélnek rólad…

- Hilary… Egyszerre csak egy kérdést! – szakitotta félbe Kai.

Hilary kifújta az előbb bent rekedt levegőt, hátradőlt, és bólintott.

- Szóval… Tényleg Európában voltam… Nem történt semmi különös, most a vállalatot vezetem… Hm… Nincs időm a régi csapatra, de Ray-jel találkoztam a világbajnokság döntőjében, amit valóban megnyertem… Remélem, hogy semmit sem hagytam ki.

Hilary zavarában elvörösödött, de Kai csak mosolygott. A lány most olyan másnak érezte őt, mintha nem is az a magának való, távolságtartó srác lenne, aki volt, hanem tényleg az lett, akinek akkor hitték, amikor Brooklynt legyőzte… Megváltozott…

- Na és a tervek? Megmutatod? – terelte vissza Kai a beszélgetés fonalát.

- Majdnem kiment a fejemből. Máris mutatom…

Aznap Hilary csak késő este ért haza, sokáig bent maradt a munkahelyén, hogy Kai-jal mindent egyeztessenek. Viszont mikor hazaért alig várta, hogy mindent elmesélhessen a fiúknak.

- Tyson, Tyson – kiabált. – Hol vagy? El kell mondanom… Csak nem aludtál máris?

- Mi az? Mi történt? – kérdezte álmosan, a szemét dörzsölve a fiú, majd nagyot ásitott.

- Kai… Itt van Kai a városban…

Ekkor lépett be Daichi is a szobába, ugyanolyan fáradtan, még leragadó szemekkel.

- Kai? – kérdezte, majd ismét ásitott. – Mire várunk még? Induljunk…

- Daichi – szólt Tyson szigorúan, az előbbi fáradtságát hirtelen komolyság váltotta fel. – Kai nagyon elfoglalt, nem ér rá, hogy találkozzon velünk…

- De szerintem örülne nekünk – mondta Daichi, húsz éves kora ellenére gyermeki őszinteséggel, majd helyet foglalt az asztal mellett egy széken. – Én nem értem, miért nem látogatjuk meg… Csak egyszer… Az biztos belefér…

- Kai valóban nagyon elfoglalt – bizonygatta Hilary fiatalabb barátjának. – Képzeld, majdnem a fél napot azzal töltöttem, hogy vártam mikor fogadhat végre.

Daichit elragadta a fiatalos hév. Mégsem mondott semmit, csak vállat vont, majd kiment a szobából.

- Most, hogy kettesben maradtunk, - fordult Hilary Tyson felé, - mi a valódi oka annak, hogy nem akarod őt látni? Nyilván nem tudhattad, hogy amúgy sem tudna most fogadni…

Tyson nem válaszolt, meglepte a lány kérdése. Nem gondolta, hogy Hilary még ennyi év után is igy átlát a szitán. Nem tudta mit mondhatna, a dolgok nem úgy álltak, ahogy Hilary gondolta őket, annál azok sokkal bonyolultabbak. Tyson érezte, hogy Hilary átlát rajta, ezért elfordult, nem akart a szemébe nézni.

Hilary a fiú önmarcangolásából csak annyit látott, hogy egyre üresebbé vált, élettelen fényű szemekkel bámul a semmibe, fakó arccal, akár egy viaszfigura. A látvány Hilary-t is elszomoritotta. Egyre jobban megértette a helyzetet, egyre jobban mart bele a szivébe gyerekkori barátjának bánata.

Hilary szemei tele voltak együttérzéssel Tyson iránt, amint egyre szomorúbbá vált az arca.

- Mit kellene most mondanom? – gondolkodott hangosan Hilary, majd miután megválaszolta a kérdést magában, folytatta. – Nem tudom hogyan fogalmazzam meg úgy, hogy ne tűnjek tapló… izé érzéketlennek… Pedig ez régen sem ment… Szóval… Nekem úgy tűnik, hogy nem mersz szembenézni Kai-jal, miután a régi rivalizálásotok után… hogy is mondjam… míg ő ismét bajnok lett… te… hát… kiestél még a bajnokság előtt…

- Csak rossz passzban voltam, ennyi az egész… Nem nagy dolog, előfordul…

- Szóval tényleg ez az oka – sóhajtott Hilary fájdalmasan. – Igaz?

Tyson csak hallgatott, nem is kellett mondania semmit: Hilary megértette a hallgatását.

* * *

**A következő részből kiderül: Mit tesz Hilary, mikor végre tisztán látja a dolgokat? Minden úgy sül el, ahogy ő szeretné, vagy kudarcot vall?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hosszú idő után most itt a folytatás, amiből választ kaphatsz a kérdéseidre. Kellemes olvasást mindenkinek! Örülnék, hogyha hagynál visszajelzést arról, hogy mi az, ami változtatásra szorul a jövőben, örülök az épitő kritikának!**

* * *

Azon az éjszakán Hilary alig tudott aludni, csak a következő reggelt várta türelmetlenül. Úgy érezte, sürgősen meg kell tennie valamit. Mindig igy érez, ha egy szerette bajban van vagy szomorú. Nem nyugtat, nem segit elfogadni, vagy továbblépni… nem, Hilary más. Ő mindig a megoldást keresi, a kiutat a problémákból, és amig nem találja meg, nem adja fel.

Azon a reggelen nem ébresztette fel a fiúkat sem, hogy reggelit adjon nekik. Ahogy felkelt azonnal öltözni kezdett, majd amint elkészült elsietett otthonról. Az úti cél a szokásos volt, de nem azért rohant a munkahelyére, mert lemaradt a munkával, vagy halaszthatatlanul fontos dolga van már ilyen korán. Azaz, ő természetesen halaszthatatlannak érezte a dolgot, ám a munkához valóban semmi köze nem volt.

Lent, a bejáratnál, hangtalanul, titokban surrant be a cég épületébe, anélkül, hogy az álmosan pislogó portás észrevehette volna, és a lépcsőkön sietett fel, hogy nehogy bárkinek feltűnjön a lift. De hát ki láthatta volna meg? Lehetett ott bárki rajta kívül? A portást leszámitva egy lelket sem látott sehol. Túl korán volt még! De Hilary mégis tudta, sőt érezte, hogy akihez igyekezett, az már rég jelen volt…

A legfelső emeleten halk kopogás hangja törte meg a csendet néhány perc múlva. A hatalmas ajtó mögül viszont senki sem felelt, a titkárnő pedig még nem volt bent ilyen korán. Hilary-nek tehát nem volt más választása: összeszoritotta a fogait, néhány másodpercig hezitált, ám végül magabiztosan megragadta a kilincset, és egy erőteljes mozdulattal benyitotta az ajtót.

- Tudom, hogy nem szabad ilyen korán zavarnom téged általában, de most fontos dologról kell beszélnünk – kezdte Hilary a mondandóját köszönés, vagy bármi más formalitás nélkül, amikor megpillantotta az asztala mellett már javában dolgozó fiatal igazgatót.

- Fontos dolog? – kérdezte Kai, anélkül, hogy felemelte volna a fejét a papirtengerből, ami előtte hevert, sőt, a helyzet és az időpont ellenére egyáltalán nem is tűnt meglepettnek. – Mi lenne az?

- Tysonról van szó, és persze Daichiról is…

Kai az órájára pillantott. Hilary közben választ várva figyelte az arcát, magában pedig elkönyvelte, hogy az évek során még jobban megkomolyodott, a már eleve is túl komoly egykori blade-zúzó, akit a lány valamiért mindig Tyson szöges ellentéteként irt volna le. Abban a pillanatban viszont sehogy sem tudta volna jellemezni: nem tudta, hogy jót vagy rosszat várjon, csak reménykedett, hogy kedvez neki a szerencse. Ám valahol mélyen mégis érezte, hogy a fiú még mindig az, akit akkor régen megismert.

- Rendben, mondd – húzta meg vállait Kai, visszarángatva Hilary-t mély gondolataiból. A lánynak pár másodperc elég is volt ahhoz, hogy ismét mosolyt varázsoljon bájos arcocskájára, majd kérés nélkül helyet foglalt a fiúval szemben az asztal mellett.

- Találkoznod kellene velük – állapitotta meg a lány egyszerűen, majd hozzátette: - Szerintem.

- Amint te magad is láthatod, jelenleg nagyon elfoglalt vagyok – próbálta Kai elintézni minél egyszerűbben és gyorsabban a lány ügyét, és bár már nem a papirokat nézte, azért a gondolatai még mindig ott jártak.

- Nem feltétlenül most rögtön, de valamikor a közeljövőben szakits rájuk is időt, kérlek. Ők a barátaid… voltak… valamikor…

- Igen, és még mindig azok. Viszont a jövő héten vissza kell utaznom Moszkvába, addig el kell intéznem a vállalat ügyeit.

- Mi? Moszkva? Máris elmész? De…

- Igen, tárgyalásom lesz Moszkvában. És ez tényleg fontos – válaszolta Kai higgadtan, miközben Hilary egyre indulatosabb és zavartabb lett, főleg miután Kai a „tényleg" szót olyan hangsúllyal ejtette, mintha a fejében ezzel folytatódott volna a mondat: a te problémáddal ellentétben…

- Igen? – kérdezte Hilary durván, majd nyelt egy nagyot, mintha azzal az összes dühöt elnyelte volna, ami benne forrongott, hogy utána nyugodt hangon, higgadtan folytathassa. – Igen. Én csak azt hittem, hogy talán tovább maradsz velünk. Tulajdonképpen, én abban reménykedtem, hogy nem is mész el többé. Vagyis igazából…

- Az lehetetlen – szakitotta félbe Kai, még azelőtt, hogy a lány befejezhette volna utolsó mondatát. – Nem hagyhatom, hogy összeomoljon a vállalat az én hanyagságom miatt, az sosem volt az én stilusom, ezt te is tudod. És különben is, hamarosan kiengedik a nagyapámat: a lehető legnagyobb profitot kell kitermelnem addig. Bizonyitanom kell neki is!

Kai szavai keresztülégették Hilary szivét. A fejében újra és újra felcsengett minden, amit Kai korábban mondott, és ez túl sok érzést szabaditott fel benne egyszerre. Most úgy érezte, hogy védekeznie kell, ott, ahol eddig biztonságban érezte magát, Kai közelében, és éppen Kai ellen. Hirtelen felpattant a székről, és hátralépett egyet, majd ismét megállt.

- Te megváltoztál… - fogalmazta meg egy szóban mindazt, ami a fejében kavargott a Hiwatari család fiatal örököséről.

- Felnőttem – mondta el ugyanazt Kai, a saját szemszögéből.

Hilary nem akart hinni a fülének. Hol volt, amig minden igy megváltozott? Miért nem vette észre? Miért nem mondta neki senki, hogy valami nincs rendben? Miért nem figyelmeztették a srácok legalább? Minden összeomlott mögötte, amit egykor itt hagyott…

Még mindig zavart volt, sőt egyre idegesebbnek érezte magát. Kérdések fogalmazódtak meg benne. Sok kérdés… De feltegye őket?

- Mégis mióta érdekel téged ennyire az üzlet? – Hilary úgy döntött ezt mindenképpen megkérdezi, ahogy ezeket is: - És mi van a közös emlékekkel, a srácokkal? És mi van a beyblade-del? Dranzer megvan még egyáltalán? Vagy most, hogy ismét szereztetek egy bajnoki cimet együtt, már őt is eladtad a nagyobb profitért? És a nagyapád? Mióta érdekel téged épp az ő véleménye, főleg azok után, amiket veled tett, vagy a srácokkal? Miért kellene pont neki megfelelned? Neki is? Még kinek kell… – Hilary megállt egy pillanatra, majd Kai szavát idézve folytatta: - Bizonyitanod?

A lány nem volt képes tovább elfojtani az érzéseit, a szivét túl szűknek érezte ennyi indulatnak. Hiába próbált higgadtságot erőltetni magára, mikor meglátta a fiú rezzenéstelen arcát nem volt képes visszafogni magát. Úgy érezte, hogy Kai-t egyáltalán nem érdekelte az, amiről beszéltek… Tényleg nem birta tovább… Megfordult, és sietve távozott, anélkül, hogy meghallgatta volna a válaszokat a kérdéseire.

Kai még sokáig figyelte az ajtót, amit a lány becsapott maga után, nem is sejtve, hogy Hilary szintén kénytelen volt egy ideig az ajtónak támaszkodva maradni, remegő kezekkel és lábakkal. A fiú próbálta egyszerűen elfelejteni a történteket, de nem tudott koncentrálni a munkájára, akárcsak Hilary, még órák elteltével sem.

A fiatal férfi felállt, járkált az irodában, már nem is érzékelte az idő múlását. Az ablakhoz ment, az eget bámulta, majd hirtelen inkább az alatta elterülő népes, nyüzsgő várost figyelte. Vivódott magában, harcolt önmaga ellen, a kötelességei ellen, és mindaz ellen, ami egykor oly fontos volt neki, de az ellen is, ami csak bizonyos ideje vált fontossá. Próbált tisztán látni, hiszen ő mégis Kai, ő mindig átlátja a helyzeteket… Ekkor a fiú arca hirtelen idegessé vált, amint a falon lógó régi órára pillantott. És az ideges arckifejezéshez ideges belső is társult, amivel a mindig higgadt Kai még önmagát is meglepte. De mégsem tudta elfojtani ezt… Hirtelen mozdulattal egy hatalmasat csapott ököllel az asztalra, minek nyomán vörös lett a kézfeje. Ám, mintha ezzel elűzte volna magából az érzelmek előbbi kavalkádját egyszer és mindenkorra, ismét nyugodt lett az arca, ismét önmaga lett. Behivatta a titkárnőjét, aki idő közben már megérkezett és munkába is állt.

- Igen, uram? – szaladt be mosolyogva a titkárnő, főnöke minden kérését lesve.

- Véglegesitse a lefoglalt jegyet a jövő heti moszkvai járatra.

- Igenis, uram – felelte a titkárnő még mindig mosolyogva, ezután kissé meghajolt, majd sietve távozott is, hogy azonnal teljesithesse a parancsot.

Mikor aznap Hilary hazaért, a fiúk nem ismertek rá. Sem az energikusságát, sem a vidámságát nem hozta haza. Tyson pedig nem hagyhatta ezt szó nélkül:

- Mi a baj, Hilary? Talán történt veled valami?

- Nem. Ugyan már… Velem? Semmi… - felelte a lány, majd próbált az arcára erőltetni valami mosolyfélét, de a fiúknak nem volt szükségük szemüvegre ahhoz, hogy eldöntsék, ez nem éppen a legjobb próbálkozás, amit életükben láttak.

Daichi gyorsan kiment a konyhába, majd villámgyorsan vissza is jött kezében egy tálca teával, amit az asztalra tett, pont Hilary és Tyson elé, aztán leült kettejük közé, és saját mosolyával próbálta enyhiteni a fagyos levegőt. Mivel elég kinosnak érezte a helyzetet, még egy perc sem telt el, mire a fiúnak ismét beugrott valami, amivel talán tényleg javithatott volna a hangulaton. Ismét kiment a konyhába, majd ismét visszajött, kezében ezúttal papirokkal.

- Tessék Tyson, itt a nevezési iv! – mondta mosolyogva, ragyogó arccal majd visszaült az asztal mellé és elkezdte kitölteni a legfelső példányt.

- Nevezési iv? – kérdezte Hilary kissé összeráncolt szemöldökkel.

- Bajnokság… Rémlik? – próbálta felvilágositani Tyson, majd elvett Daichitól egyet a lapok közül, és szorgalmasan tölteni kezdte ő is, mintha azon igyekezne, hogy utolérje a vörös hajút.

- Gondolom Kai is jelentkezni fog – folytatta a beszélgetést Daichi, remélve, hogy ezzel tovább oldhat a helyzeten, ám épp az ellenkező hatást érte el.

- Itt biztos nem… Visszamegy Európába… - válaszolt Hilary szomorúan, de Daichi nem adta fel.

- Akkor biztos az Európa Bajnokságra jelentkezik majd. Azt is megnyeri simán, ebben biztos vagyok, bár Európában komoly ellenfelek vannak… Miguel, Enrique, Olivier, Johnny, Robert…

- Szerintem már egyáltalán nem érdekli a beyblade – reagálta le Hilary gyorsan a feltevést, majd idegesen felpattant, és elrobogott a szobája felé.

Tyson és Daichi egy ideig értetlenkedve néztek a lány után, majd szép lassan kezdték felfogni az előbb hallottakat.

Daichi szive összeszorult. Bár nem vallotta volna be senkinek, mindig felnézett Kai-ra, olyan volt számára, mint egy példakép. El sem tudta képzelni, hogy Kai valaha abbahagyhatja a játékot.

Tyson ugyanezt érezte. Előhúzta a zsebéből a Sárkányt, és miközben bámulni kezdte újraélte magában az összes csatát, amit Kai-jal vivott, úgy azokat, amiket megnyert, mint azokat, amiket elvesztett:

- Öregem, ezt nem tudom elhinni…

* * *

**Következő rész tartalmából: Vajon ki hogy dolgozza fel az utolsó hetet, amit Kai Japánban tölt? Vajon ki bukkan még fel a selejtezőben? De a legnagyobb meglepetés nem ez lesz: vajon mi lepi majd meg legjobban az összes szereplőt?**

**Hamarosan jelentkezem a következő résszel és a válaszokkal!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ismét sokat várattlak titeket, de ime itt van: a következő rész!**

* * *

Az előző napok eseményei felkavarták úgy Tyson és Daichi, mint Hilary életét. Mindemellett sem Tyson, sem Daichi nem panaszkodhatott arra, hogy ez különösebb kihatással lett volna a megszokott mindennapjaira. Viszont Hilary-ben „nyolc napon túl gyógyuló sebeket" hagytak a történtek. Nem tudott aludni éjszaka, néha csak járkált a házban céltalanul, üres lapokat firkált tele, magában beszélt a szobájában. De a fiúknak ez az egész fel sem tűnt.

- Nem értem mi ez a furcsa érzés – szólt a tükörhöz Hilary még aznap éjjel a szobájában, amikor megtudta, Kai ismét el fog tűnni az életéből, a tükörből visszanéző lány arcára meredve. – Nem kellene érdekelnie, de mégis megszakad a szivem, ha arra gondolok, hogy Kai elmegy… Nem, hiányzott addig is, amíg az egyetemen voltam, akárcsak a többiek. Nemcsak ő, az egész csapat… Mind egyformán fontosak nekem.

A tükörkép szomorú pillantást vetett Hilary-re. Ahogy a lány közelebbről is szemügyre vette feltűnt neki, hogy a tükörkép arcán egy könnycsepp gyöngyöződött. Abban a pillanatban a szeméhez kapott, és durván törölgetni kezdte, majd idegesen sóhajtva az ágyához ment, és végigfeküdt rajta.

- Fejezd be, Hilary, ne áltasd magad! – próbálta megállitani a fejében lezajló gondolatörvények folyását. – Megőrültél? Kai nem az a fajta, akit érdekelnek az ilyen jellegű apróságok… barátság… beyblade… te… Jaj, miket képzelsz már megint, Hilary? Te sem az a fajta lány vagy, akinek hiányozna bármi is, amit ő adhat… Értsd meg! Jó? Fogd fel végre!

Ismét felkelt az ágyból, a mosdóba ment, hogy felfrissitse magát. Miután benedvesitette a kezeit és az arcát, felemelte a fejét, és ismét találkozott a tekintete a tükörképpel, aki most kérdően nézett vissza rá. Hilary ismerte a kérdést, és tudta a választ is, de csak percek elteltével volt képes hangosan is kimondani:

- Jobb, ha elkerülöm őt… Amúgy sem szeretnék búcsúzkodni… Igen, igy lesz a legjobb…

Hilary be is tartotta magának tett igéretét, nem kereste Kai-t, nem érdeklődött felőle, sőt, ha Kai kereste, akkor is kibúvót keresett. És ez igy ment egészen a selejtezőkörök kezdetének napjáig.

Aznap be sem ment a munkahelyére, szabadnapot kért, részben azért, hogy ott legyen a fiúkkal a megmérettetésen, akárcsak régen, részben azért, mert még véletlenül sem szeretett volna Kai-ba botlani pont az indulása napján… a fiú utolsó Japánban töltött napján.

- Kész vagy, Hil? Mehetünk? – kérdezte Tyson, bekukkantva a lány szobájának csak résnyire nyitott ajtaján, miközben kintről már hallatszott az autó motorjának hangja.

- Persze, megvan minden – nevetett Hilary. – Ne várassuk Daichit tovább! Úgy hallom már nagyon szeretne elindulni!

Amint az autó elindult, Hilary ismét elveszett a saját kis világában, a saját gondolatai között. Folyamatosan az eget bámulta, mint, aki valahol egészen máshol járt. És máshol is járt.

- Mi köt le ennyire? – kérdezte tőle mosolyogva Daichi.

- Szerintem nem is hall téged – nevetett Tyson, de igaza volt.

- Tessék? – kérdezte Hilary, kissé összerezzenve a fiúk nevetése hallatán.

- Nem érdekes – vont vállat Daichi mosolyogva.

- Kai elutazott már? – kérdezte Tyson, miközben az ellenfelek névsorában kereste a „Kai" vagy a „Hiwatari" szavakat, anélkül, hogy bármely más név felett megállt volna.

Hilary-t kirázta a hideg. Ismét az égre tekintett. Majd végre megpillantotta azt, amit eddig fürkészett a szemével, de mégsem lett elégedettebb.

- Igen – válaszolta valami furcsa, átszellemült mosollyal köritve. – A gépe éppen most szállt fel. Nézzétek!

Tyson és Daichi felpillantottak az égre. Akkor már ők is láthatták, ahogy a gép elsuhant a fejük fölött. Egy pillanatra megfagyasztotta őket a látvány, csak most fogták fel, hogy mindaz, amit Hilary mondott igaz volt, Kai elment… ezúttal talán végleg.

- Daichi, az utat figyeld – kiáltott rá Hilary dühösen a fiatal fiúra, Daichi pedig ismét az útra meresztette szemeit egy pillanatra, de aztán a visszapillantó tükrön keresztül gúnyosan nevetett Hilary-re. Tyson is feladta a keresést. És ezzel mintha a fiúk már el is engedték volna Kai-t egyszer és mindenkorra.

A selejtezők pedig abban az évben is rengeteg bladert vonzottak a városba, mint minden alkalommal. Voltak tehetséges játékosok, akik bestia nélkül is megállták a helyüket, voltak tehetségtelenek, akiknek viszont bestia állt a rendelkezésükre, voltak új felfedezettek, és időről időre feltűnnek a megszokott arcok is.

Hilary, Daichi és Tyson minden összecsapást figyelemmel kisért, szerették volna látni az összes lehetséges ellenfelet, az összes bestiát, az összes támadást és technikát. A látottakat pedig a saját javukra forditották, ahogy annak idején Kenny-től tanulták…

- Jól van – mosolygott Hilary önfeledten, miután egy nagyot sóhajtott. – Mindjárt te következel, Tyson. Olyan sokszor álmodtam már arról, hogy megint minden a régi lesz. Úgy érzem most tényleg olyan, mint azelőtt…

- Én is – nevetett fel valaki Hilary háta mögött, és a hangja mosolyt csalt valamennyijük arcára.

- Ray – kiáltották egyszerre, majd Hilary a fiú nyakába ugrott, és a többiek is köszöntötték régi bajtársukat. Mind nagyon örültek a viszontlátásnak. Hilary különösen, neki mindig olyan volt Ray, mint egy báty, akire felnézhetett, és aki mellette állt, ha szüksége volt rá.

- Nem is tudtam, hogy te is itt leszel – mondta Tyson, mikor Hilary közelebb engedte Ray-hez. – Igazán szólhattál volna.

- Mert mikor is hagytam ki utoljára versenyt? – kérdezte Ray elcsodálkozva Tyson megjegyzésén, és ezzel ismét nevetést csalt az egész csapat arcára: – Ráadásul úgy látom még mindig jobban hat rátok a meglepetés ereje, mint a bejelentésé.

Mindannyian sokkal jobban érezték magukat igy, hogy Ray is csatlakozott hozzájuk. Már majdnem teljes volt a csapat, Kai-on kívül, csak Max hiányzott, ő pedig még mindig Amerikában tartózkodott, de már várt rájuk…

Kai nevét pedig igyekezték meg sem emliteni, még Ray sem hozta szóba egyszer sem, pedig fogalma sem volt semmiről, egészen addig, amig Daichi meg nem osztott vele minden részletet, de csak nagyon diszkréten, hogy se Hilary, se Tyson ne hallhassa.

Tyson mérkőzése akkor is, mint mindig különösen felélesztette a közönséget, és a fiú rendesen ki is tett magáért. Bár a szabályok módosultak az eddigi évekhez képest, Tyson igy is nagy favoritnak számitott, alig várta, hogy végre bizonyithasson, és természetesen hozta is, amit tőle vártak.

- Láttad öregem? Továbbjutottam – dicsekedett Tyson Daichinak mikor visszatért az arénától.

- Szép volt – ismerte el Hilary nevetve.

- De most én jövök – szólalt meg Ray, a szemeiben pedig fellángolt a szenvedély tüze, és ettől azok úgy ragyogtak, mint a vadmacska szemei, amely épp prédára les.

- Sok sikert – kivántak szerencsét neki, majd Hilary ismét megölelte őt, mielőtt felengedték volna a pályára.

Ray épp csak előlépett, de már őrjöngött is a közönség. A tapsvihar pedig csak nehezen halt el, bár Tysonnal ellentétben Ray egyáltalán nem provokálta a rajongóit. A maga szerény egyszerűségében állt a nézők előtt, miközben a kezében fekvő Drigert bámulta, és már csak a versenyre koncentrált.

- Ismét az arénában köszönthetjük a világklasszis, hatszoros világbajnok Ray Kont – jelentette be a fiút hivatalosan is a konferanszié, bár látható volt, hogy egyáltalán nem szorult bemutatásra, a közönség pedig ismét tapsviharban tört ki.

Ray mindig közönségfavorit volt, nyugodtnak és nyitottnak ismerte mindenki. Akár a Yin és a Yang, Ray kedvenc szimbólumai, az ő személyisége is épp olyan összetett és ellentétes: annak ellenére, hogy összeszedett és nyugodt ember pályán kivül, nagyon is heves tud lenni, amikor a pályára lép.

A női nézők szintén neki szurkoltak évről évre. Mindig el voltak ragadtatva a jóképű és izmos fiú láttán, akinek a személyisége is épp olyan vonzó, amilyen a külseje.

- Őt és Drigert idén is a legjobbak közé várják – folytatta a konferanszié, amikor az utolsó Ray nevét skandáló lány is elhallgatott. – Valószinű, hogy nekik sem fog gondot okozni az új pontozási rendszer. A selejtezőben ugyanis nem kiütni kell az ellenfelet, csak bemutatni, hogy mi mindenre vagy képes. Minél magasabb szintű technikát produkálsz, az annál értékesebb, annál több pontot ér, és annál közelebb visz a továbbjutáshoz. Az igazi harc csak akkor kezdődik el, amikor már kiszórtuk azokat, akik nem méltóak egy ilyen rangos eseményen részt venni.

Ray közelebb lépett az arénához, röviden intett a közönségnek, de már ennek is óriási hangzavar lett az eredménye. De ezúttal hamarabb lecsendesült a tömeg, hiszen már mindenki türelmetlenül várta a mérkőzést.

- Az ellenfele pedig egy last minute jelentkező lesz, aki azért egészen biztos fog még nekünk meglepetéseket okozni – folytatta a konferanszié, majd kinyitotta a boritékot, amiben Ray ellenfelének a neve szerepelt, nem sietve el egyetlen mozdulatot sem, hisz tudta, hogy az egész stadion csak a bejelentésre vár, és ő semmit sem élvezett jobban, mint ha tüzelhette a hallgatóit. - És Ray ellenfele nem más… - A feszültség tapintható volt. -…Nem más, mint a blader-zseni, a nyolcszoros világbajnok Kai Hiwatari és Dranzer! Nagy tapsot nekik!

Hilary, Tyson és Daichi ledermedtek, amikor Kai belépett a stadionba. Ray viszont eltökélten nézett a viadal elé, még emlékezett az utolsó vereségére. Kai és Ray álltak korban is a legközelebb egymáshoz a csapatban, ezért nem csoda, hogy kölcsönös tiszteletet, törődést és csodálatot mutattak egymás iránt. A lehető legjobb párositás voltak versenykörülmények között, a jelenlegi helyzetben is.

De ez nem változtatott a többiekben tolongó feszültségen. Örüljenek, hogy Kai itt van? Vagy dühöngjenek, mert el akart menni?

Hilary úgy érezte, hogy egy pillanatra teljesen megállt a szive, utána viszont annyira hevesen kezdett verni, mintha ki akart volna ugrani a helyéről. Feldúlt volt, mégis elvarázsolta Kai megjelenése: nem a szokásos irodai viselet volt rajta, hanem olyan tipusú ruházat, amit annak idején viselt, amikor először meglátta őt, egyszerű fekete nadrág, sötétlila felsővel. A nyakában a védjegyévé vált hosszú, fehér sál, az arcán pedig a kobaltkék háromszögek jelentek meg újra. Akárcsak akkor… Ez pedig csak egy dolgot jelentett: Kai Hiwatari visszatért, jelen van, és győzni akar.

Kai szó nélkül lépett az arénához, a közönség pedig még az előbbinél is melegebb fogadtatásban részesitette, annak ellenére, hogy szokásához hiven ügyet sem vetett rájuk. Nyugodtan lépegetett, anélkül, hogy átérezte volna Hilary bonyolult érzéseit, vagy a fiúk döbbent állapotát, sőt, úgy tünt még csak észre sem vette őket.

Amikor a konferanszié intett, mindenki tisztelettel elcsendesült, még a légy zümmögése is hallhatóvá vált. És akkor megkezdődött a visszaszámlálás, Tyson és Daichi pedig azt is hallhatta, ahogy Hilary szive a visszaszámlálás ritmusát veri, pedig már nem volt hátra csak:

- Három! Kettő! Egy! - Hasitsatok bele!

* * *

**Mostmár tényleg nincs sok hátra! Összesen egy részt tartogatok nektek még... **

**Abban a részben pedig megtudhatjátok, hogy mivel is zárulnak az események, hogyan varródnak el a szálak, na és azt, hogy miért is tűnt fel Kai az arénában, miután épp utazni készült...  
**

**Hamarosan megérkezem tehát a zárórésszel!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Elnézést a késésért, valójában október 5.-én kellett volna felraknom a zárórészt! De most itt van: elvarrtam a szállakat!**  
**Amit szeretnék igy a végén megjegyezni az az, hogy semmit nem tulajdonitok magaménak, a Beyblade anime és manga volt a művem fő forrása. Köszönöm a közreműködését mindazoknak akik segitettek és azoknak is köszönöm, akik elolvasták!**

* * *

Hilary szeme előtt lepörgött az egész napja... És akkor Tyson és Daichi hirtelen felrázták: a harcnak vége.

Mindkét blade kirepült az arénából, de a pontozóbiróknak nem kellett számolgatniuk: Kai és Ray a verseny eddigi legszórakoztatóbb küzdelmét mutatták be, kétség sem férhetett bármelyikük továbbjutásához. Miután kihirdették az eredményt Kai és Ray kezetfogtak és együtt hagyták el a viadal helyszinét, mégpedig az egykori Bladezúzók felé igyekezve, mintha mi sem történt volna.

- Kai, te nem lehetnél itt – szólitotta meg Hilary a fiút, amikor közelebb értek, meglehetősen bizonytalan, Hilary-re nem jellemző hangon. – Nem értem… Nem kellene itt lenned…

Kai egy szót sem szólt, csak egyenesen Hilary szemébe nézett. A lányt megdermesztette a pillantás, elveszitette hires önuralmát, úgy érezte ég az arca, a szive hevesebben ver a kelleténél, és csak remélni tudta, hogy a körülötte állóknak ebből nem tűnik fel semmi.

- De hát láttam a gépedet felszállni – mondta Hilary, higgadtságot erőszakolva arcára.

- Fiúk, azt hiszem jobb, ha mi most elmegyünk – szólalt meg Tyson, Daichi és Ray vállára rakva a kezét. – Itt nincs ránk szükség! Menjünk és kérdezzük meg Maxet hogy boldogult a selejtezőn!

A három fiú tehát hangos társalgás közepette távozott. Kai és Hilary kettesben maradtak. Még mindig ott álltak és egymás szemébe meredtek. Néhány percig néma csönd volt.

Hilary nem birta tovább, megbontotta a szemkontaktust. Méltóságán alulinak érezte a helyzetet: egyre vörösebb lett, és tudta, hogy nem a harag tüzelte fel az arcát, hanem egy másik érzés, ami erősebb nála. Próbált érzelemmentességet erőltetni magára, de Kai jelenlétében ez lehetetlen volt…

- Hilary – szólalt meg Kai lágy hangon, mosolyogva, bal kezével gyengéden megemelve a lány állát, épp annyira, hogy ismét a szemébe nézhessen. Bocsánatot akart kérni, de nem tudta hogyan.

- Itt maradtál… - Hilary szeme könnyes lett, de nem tudta meghatározni az okát.

- Valójában hetek óta várnak Moszkvában – vallotta be Kai. – Tulajdonképpen a terv szerint csak néhány napig maradtam volna.

- Miért? – kérdezte Hilary, majd elkapva az állát, a padlót bámulva folytatta: – Miért maradtál mégis?

Valami belső hang késztetésére tette fel ezt a kérdést, úgy érezte, hogy hallania kell a választ, mégpedig egyenesen Kai szájából.

- Hilary – Kai ismét felvette a szemkontaktust a lánnyal. – Én láttam meg a neved a jelentkezők között. Én voltam az, aki kiválasztott téged. Én akartam, hogy velem dolgozz!

- Csak ezért? – Hilary tovább kérdezett, de belül valami fájni kezdett neki. - És most? Most miért? Miért maradtál?

- Emlékszel mit mondtál egy hete? – Kai tekintete hirtelen komollyá vált, de nem várta meg a választ. – Azért maradtam. A beyblade miatt maradtam, és miattatok is. Napok óta nem láttalak… Nem is köszöntél el… Nem mehettem el úgy, hogy nem mondom el mennyire sajnálom a történteket.

- Nem köszöntem… - Hilary mélyet sóhajtott. – Emlékszem mit mondtam… De most megint tanácstalan vagyok veled kapcsolatban. Akkor azt mondtam megváltoztál. Most nem tudom.

- Nem változtam meg… Csak eltelt pár év – felelt Kai, és jobb kezével letörölt Hilary arcáról egy legördülő könnycseppet: – Ugyanaz vagyok,Hilary! Te ismersz engem!

- Én… én… - Hilary érezte: ez az a pillanat, ami frappáns választ követel, de végül… - Én… Nem tudom, mit mondjak…

- Én viszont tudom, hogy mit kell mondanom. Már el kellett volna mondanom évekkel ezelőtt – felelte Kai, és mindkét kezével megérintette Hilary arcát. – El kell mondanom, hogy hiányoztál nekem. És, ha ma elmegyek azzal a géppel, akkor most is hiányoznál. De itt vagyok… és te is itt vagy! Hilary, kellesz az életembe! Szükségem van rád!

Hilary úgy érezte, hogy ennél gyorsabban már nem verhet a szive. Eljött a pillanat. Maga sem gondolta át mire készül, de hirtelen megcsókolta Kait.

Kai meglepődött, látszott rajta. Hilary is látta rajta, és nem tetszett neki.

- Húpsz – húzódott el Hilary zavartan nevetgélve, megbánva előző döntését: - Ennél jobban nem lehetett tönkretenni a pillanatot, Hilary: gratulálok – gondolta.

Kai viszont ismét meglepte Hilary-t, közel húzta magához a lányt.

- Köszönöm – súgta Kai Hilary fülébe csendesen. – Köszönöm, hogy megmentettél.

- De hiszen te voltál az, aki megmentett engem – jelentette ki határozottan Hilary, és ismét eszébe jutott, ahogy a mélység felett, a szikla szélén Kai megragadta a karját. – Többször is. Ott a szigeten, a sziklák között és…

- Én nem arról beszélek – vágott a szavába Kai mosolyogva, majd még közelebb húzta magához a lányt és ezúttal ő kezdeményezte a csókot. Ez a csók pedig megpecsételte a végzetét. – Te önmagamtól mentettél meg.

Ami ezután következett egy álom volt az egész csapat számára. A fiúk ismét összeálltak: újraéledt a Bladezúzók, Kai kapitánysága alatt, akinek a vezetésével fél évvel később részt vehettek a döntőben. És ott, Moszkvában, Kai ismét győzelemre vezette a csapatot:

- És ismét világbajnokok a Bladezúzók!

Persze a legutóbbi csapatként aratott győzelmük óta már mind felnőttek, ez a néhány év szükséges volt ahhoz, hogy megtanuljanak túllátni az elért diadalok örömén és dicsőségén. Megértek az életre. Amikor átvették a bajnokoknak járó trófeát és elhagyták az arénát már más is várta őket, többé nem csak ennyiből állt az életük.

Ray-t Mariah várta, Maxet pedig Mariam. Tyson egy gyönyörű fekete hajú lányhoz térhetett haza, akit Bree-nek hivtak, és csak néhány hónapja ismerte meg, a világbajnokság amerikai állomásán.

Kait pedig, az örök különc magányost most Hilary ölelése várta. Hosszú útja során, amelyet egyedül járt végig, család nélkül és támogatás nélkül, végül barátokra és szerelemre talált, és közben elérte élete céljait. Sosem volt magányos többé, tényleg megváltozott, de a szó pozitiv értelmében. Megtalálta önmagát, és elfoglalta az életben az őt megillető helyet.

…

Tiz évvel később egy hatalmas park közepén egy beyblade aréna köré gyűlt három hat és nyolc év közötti gyerek.

- Mind készen álltok? – kérdezte Daichi a gyerekektől. – Te is kicsi lány?

- Én nem vagyok már kicsi – húzta össze indulatosan a szemöldökét a lány, és hátracsapta gyönyörű fekete haját, amit rózsaszin masni kötött össze a tarkójánál.

- Bocsáss meg, Rin – nevetett Daichi pimaszul. – Nem akartalak megsérteni.

- Driger és én készen állunk – folytatta Rin. – Most majd én is megmutatom.

A mellette álló fiú vigyorogva hátracsapta baseball sapkáját, előkapta a blade-jét, és izgatottan várta a kezdés pillanatát.

- A Sárkány is készen áll – mondta magabiztosan.

- Ne legyen nagy a szád, Makoto – szólalt meg a harmadik gyerek, akinek két hatalmas kék háromszög diszitette az arcát. – Előbb bizonyits, és csak aztán hencegj.

- Csak figyelj, Gou – vágott vissza Makoto. – Most nem győzöl le… Hiwatari!

- Hát, ha mind készen álltok – csillant fel Daichi szeme. – Akkor: három, kettő, egy! Hasitsatok bele!

- Sárkány!

- Driger!

- Dranzer!

Míg a gyerekek a miniarénánál küzdöttek, a padokon ülő szüleik beszélgettek:

- Rin épp olyan heves, mint te voltál annakidején, Mariah! – jegyezte meg a kislány apja. – Emlékszel még? Hihetetlen hogy telik az idő…

- Igen, Ray – vágott vissza a nő. – Makoto sem esett messze a fájától. Igaz, Tyson? Épp ilyen izgága voltál annak idején, mint a fiad most… De nemcsak a természete… Makoto kiköpött mása a kölyök Tysonnak!

Tyson csak nevetett a dolgon, Ray-jel és Mariah-val együtt.

A mellettük ülő Hilary viszont ügyet sem vetett rájuk. Kait figyelte, aki mélyen elgondolkodva figyelte a gyerekek rögtönzött viadalát. Hilary látta rajta, hogy valami nincs rendben, valami zavarja.

- Mi a baj? – kérdezte a nő.

- Nézd meg őt! – mondta. – Gou emlékeztet önmagamra… Jobban mondva, arra, amilyen voltam, mielőtt megjelentetek az életemben…

- Higgadt és remekül játszik – mosolygott Hilary. – Uralja az érzelmeit, átlátja a dolgokat, kitűnő stratéga. Magabiztos és határozott. Nagy játékos lesz belőle, akárcsak te!

- És ugyanolyan különc, büszke és barátságtalan is, mint én. Le sem tagadhatna…

Hilary néhány pillanatig figyelte a férfi gondterhelt arcát, aztán ismét elmosolyodott és hozzábújt.

- Én nem féltem őt – válaszolta Hilary, majd férje vállára hajtotta fejét. – Örülök neki, hogy olyan, mint te! – megállt egy pillanatra, majd megmagyarázta - Sok mindenen keresztülmentél, de semmi sem tört meg téged. Mindig volt valami, ami hajtott az életben, és elérted a céljaid! Most megvan mindened, amire vágytál… Hamarosan ő is megtapasztalja majd ugyanezt… Hamarosan rájön, hogy van fontosabb a győzelemnél. Barátok veszik majd körül és szerelem! Hisz ezekért élünk, nem igaz? … Te mondtad nekem: Nem számit, milyen magas… - Hilary felvitte a hangsúlyt az utolsó szónál, majd megállt, arra várt, hogy Kai fejezze be.

- … az előtted álló fal… – folytatta Kai mosolyogva. - …mindig van rá mód, hogy ledöntsd!

* * *

**Remélem senki sem csalódott a befejezésben, még akkor sem, ha igy a vége felé inkább a morális tanulságokkal foglalkoztam! Ha tetszett, akkor jelöld kedvencednek, akár engem is kedvenc iróid közé, mert igérem, hamarosan ismét jelentkezem valami újal!**

**AmirahRO  
**


End file.
